1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly, to the reduction of electromagnetic energy in redundant clock distribution systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
High availability computer systems such as file servers typically require reliable power and clocking. Power and/or clock failures may result in system down time. In some systems, even a momentary interruption in power or clocking may result in a system crash. In order to prevent system down time, redundancy may be built into the power and/or clocking circuitry.
Redundancy for clocking of a computer system may be provided using multiple clock boards. Each of the clock boards may include detection circuitry for detecting the presence of a clock signal which is provided to the computer system. One clock board may act as a primary clock board, with one or more clock boards acting as secondary clock boards. If the primary clock board fails, one of the secondary clock boards may detect this failure and take over as the primary clock board.
The clock boards used in such a redundant clock system may produce a significant amount of electromagnetic energy, which may in turn lead to electromagnetic interference (EMI). The presence of EMI may have adverse affects on the operation of other computer system components. Thus, it is necessary to take measures to reduce the potential for EMI resulting from the operation of redundant clocking systems.